


Look at me

by DaZeli



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Mention of sex, slight glasses kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5908768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaZeli/pseuds/DaZeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Nursey go get his eyes checked with Dex. Dex gets glasses and Nursey gets a crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look at me

**Author's Note:**

> Because I couldn't get Dex with glasses out of my mind, and [sadquebecois](http://sadquebecois.tumblr.com/) just kept feeding the fire, so this happened.
> 
> Thanks again to her for betaing me!

Going to get his eyes checked with Dex was both Nursey’s best decision and his biggest mistake. He had meant to go get his vision checked during the weekend, but he didn’t want to go alone; waiting was boring and if he had to make a decision, having someone with him could be very useful. So he was somehow able to convince Dex to come. He had tried to get Chowder first, but he was going out with Farmer, and Nursey didn’t want to interrupt that, so he went to ask Dex and surprisingly, he was able to convince him without having things break into an argument.

So they both got checked, and as he expected, his vision was still good. However, it turned out that Dex’s was awful — around -3 if he remembered what the specialist said — so he had to get glasses and contacts for hockey. Choosing the glasses was relatively easy, but Dex sucked at putting his contacts in, so Nursey had to wait for an hour for Dex to come back from the contact tutorial to finally go back to the Haus.

Seeing Dex with glasses was weird. He looked like a totally different person. The worst part was that he looked good with them. The whole way back, Dex seemed to notice every detail of everything around them, as if he was rediscovering them, and Nursey thought it was one of the most adorable things ever.

“Nursey… I can see the individual leaves in the trees! What the fuck! I didn’t know people could see those!” Dex told him.

“Chill,” Nursey replied, making Dex frown.

Nursey couldn’t help but notice how Dex’s frown looked ten times more adorable with his glasses. He didn’t say anything and kept walking. They ended up at the Haus, where Dex was utterly disgusted with everything he discovered, until he was interrupted by Chowder.

“Oh my God! Dex! You have glasses now!? That’s so cool!” Chowder said.

“Yeah. Fucking Nursey couldn’t go to his appointment alone like an adult so I got checked, and yeah,” Dex replied.

“Dude, you needed to get checked pretty badly, considering how bad your vision was,” Nursey said.

“Shut up, Nurse. It’s your fault I’m stuck like this!” Dex replied, blushing.

Nursey wanted to tell him that he looked nice but refrained. Now was not the time for that, plus it was Dex he was talking about, he shouldn’t be acting like he was around his middle school crush.

It took a few days for Dex to get used to his glasses, and that’s when Nursey noticed why Dex looked so good; he wasn’t frowning all the time. He was so used to seeing Dex squint and frown, but now that Dex had glasses, he didn’t scowl as much. God, did he look good when he wasn’t frowning all the damn time. Actually, he looked like he had in that picture Nursey had taken of Bitty getting his oven — a picture he had kept for blackmailing purpose only, of course.

He had always thought that Dex looked good in that picture, and now he felt like he was seeing Dex-from-the-picture every day. He couldn’t keep away the warm feeling that started building up inside of him.

Before he knew it, he had the biggest crush on Dex.

At first, he didn’t want to admit it; it was still Dex, the guy he argued with almost every time they were together, but he was forced to when he wanted to kiss Dex to make him shut up. All of that because of these stupid glasses and contacts that made Dex look normal and adorable.

Next time he was going to get his eyes checked by himself.

-*-

When Dex got his glasses at first, he was a little pissed; he didn’t like glasses and thought they were a bother, but the fact that he could actually see canceled those thoughts pretty fast. He was able to catch every detail of everything, and it helped him in so many ways: he no longer had to sit at the front in class, he could see his friends coming from far away and see every gross detail of the Haus. Apparently the couch didn’t have a pattern, it was just stains of unidentified elements. Really, now he understood why Bitty didn’t want them near it.

Along with the details of the Haus, Dex could see the details of people’s faces, and for some reason he didn’t remember Nursey being that good looking. But now that he could see him clearly, he thought that Nursey was incredibly attractive. Dex didn’t know what to do with this information except keep it to himself and try not to become a pile of mush when Nursey was too close.

It was pretty hard to keep an angry face when your new crush was in your space more than usual and so close. Because Nursey _was_ getting in his space more; he didn’t know why, but he didn’t really mind. He liked the proximity and how, if he wanted, he could just step forward and kiss the chill off of Nursey’s face.

Except he wouldn’t do that. God no, this was Nursey, the guy who always made him angry by telling him to chill all the time and argued with him on every little thing.

So he didn’t do or say anything and let the tension built up.

-*-

Nursey could feel the tension between them, and he had no idea where it came from or how he wanted to interpret it, because he didn’t want to assume anything on Dex’s part. Dex was unpredictable, so anything could happen, really.

Except the others were not having it.

And of course the best idea they had was trapping them both in Lardo’s room.

“What the fuck!” Dex said as he tried to open the door.

“Nope, not letting you out buddy. None of you gets out before you guys work out whatever the fuck it going on between the both of you. Don’t even think about escaping,” Lardo told them through the door.

They looked briefly at each other — Dex quickly blushed and looked away, and Nursey sat on the bed, defeated. Dex walked around the room, and Nursey looked up at him. He was frowning. Nursey didn’t like it when Dex frowned, so he tried to talk Dex out of being angry.

“Give up, Dex. Let’s just sit and wait it out,” he told him.

Nursey saw Dex’s expression soften a bit, and he patted the spot next to him on the bed. Dex hesitated but eventually sat down, looking at the ground. Nursey stared a little, liking the way Dex blushed and how his expression looked shy. He had never seen this expression on Dex, and he thought it was adorable.

“I have no idea what they want us to do,” Dex said.

“Me neither. Lardo said to work out the thing between us, but I don’t think that’s something we can just get rid of,” Nursey replied.

“Yeah, I don’t think I could get rid of it,” Dex admitted.

“Well, I think I know how, but I’m not sure you would like it,” Nursey said.

“Try me,” Dex smirked.

And oh, dear Lord, the way Dex just looked at him, like he was challenging him, was hotter than what Nursey had been prepared for. Nursey leaned a little in Dex’s space, smirking back.

“I’m not sure you’re ready for what I got in store,” he told him.

“Please, I’m sure I’ve had checks worse than whatever you got,” Dex replied, giving him a coy smile that made Nursey’s heart skip a beat.

They were so close, and the tension was so palpable Nursey couldn’t resist and kissed Dex. When Dex replied, he felt like at least half of the tension was gone in a flash. He made the kiss last, making it deeper, adding tongues to the mix. When they had to break away for air, they looked at each other, devouring the other with their eyes. Seconds later, Dex was on top of Nursey, straddling his lap, and heavily making out with him again.

They heard a knock on the door and the door open, but they were so lost in each other they didn’t have the mind to stop.

“OH MY GOD,” Holster said.

“AHAH! You owe me $10 Holtzy,” Ransom said.

“Dude, they’re not even reacting to us. They didn’t even stop to look, damn,” Holster said, giving the money to Ransom.

“What are you guys doing — Oh, well, I’m glad you guys figured it out, but if you could — I don’t know — NOT HAVE SEX ON MY BED, that’d be great,” Lardo said, before getting the air horn from her desk and blowing it in their ears.

At that, they both stopped. Nursey frowned because they had killed the moment, and Dex was blushing like mad because the whole situation was very embarrassing. Lardo rushed them out of her room, and Dex looked a little disappointed; Nursey had also wanted to keep going, so he decided that they didn’t have to stop. He grabbed Dex’s hand and led him to the bathroom.

They came out much later, both disheveled, and of course, the first thing anyone commented on, after how they looked, was that Dex was surprisingly loud. Nursey would be lying if he said he didn’t like it.

And it took only a few times for Dex to understand that Nursey had a thing for his glasses, and he quickly understood how to use them to drive Nursey crazy. Dex liked to tease Nursey — it was like a more fun version of arguing with him. It was a hell of a ride for Nursey, too, who had to work on his self restraint because they got caught at the Haus more time than they could count: on the couch, in the bathroom, in the kitchen — which was now forbidden for them to even kiss in — as well as the basement.

They found another couch down there that they cleaned for the sole purpose of having somewhere in the Haus that they could call their own and where nobody came to bother them. Unless it was Chowder, who thought that there was a ghost in the basement and went to investigate, only to find his two best friends in a very compromising position. Luckily, it never happened again, but now Holster and Ransom referred to it as the sex basement. Nursey had to negotiate because they wanted to call it the sex dungeon at first. It clearly wasn’t; they were just using the spare couch, not having hardcore BDSM sex down there.

Even if they were getting it on like bunnies, they never talked about the reason that started it all in the first place. Until one day, in Nursey’s room, Dex had to ask.

“Nursey… is it me or the glasses?” he asked.

Nursey was taken aback and looked at him, raising a brow.

“What do you mean?” Nursey asked back.

“I mean, do _I_ turn you on or is it the glasses?” Dex asked again.

“You in glasses turns me on,” Nursey replied.

“But what about me without glasses?” Dex asked, Nursey thought he looked worried.

“We fucked when you had your contacts in so many times, Poindexter,” Nursey replied.

“Then I turn you on?”

“You when you can actually see your surroundings without frowning and squinting turns me on, yeah,” Nursey chuckled.

“So, you think I’m attractive with or without glasses?”

“Good God, Dex, of course you’re attractive, have you looked in a mirror recently? You’re fucking hot, okay? The glasses are adorable and sexy, but as long as you can see, I don’t care if you wear them or not,” Nursey told him, looking at Dex blush from head to toes.

“Sorry,” Dex said.

“It’s okay, Dex. I love you, okay? Never doubt it,” he said, pecking his lips.

“I love you, too,” Dex replied, kissing back.

In the end, going to go get his eyes checked with Dex was the best idea he ever had.  



End file.
